Numerous processes exist for fabricating Thermoplastic composite (TPC) laminates. In addition to non-continuous processes such as pressing, stamping and autoclave forming, there are continuous processes such as extrusion, pultrusion, roll forming, and compression molding. More recently, processes have been developed for producing TPC parts in continuous lengths using a continuous compression molding (CCM) process, which have varying thickness and/or curvature along their lengths.
Adding to the challenge of manufacturing TPC laminate structures and parts in a continuous process, is the need to attach metal fittings to the laminate structures. Metal fittings may be used, for example, in the aircraft industry, to attach the laminate structures to other parts of the aircraft, or to reinforce areas of the laminate structure requiring additional stiffness. In the past, metal fittings were first formed as separate features, and then joined to laminate structures using fastening devices. This approach to adding metal fittings to laminate structures and parts is generally not cost effective, requires additional time and material and adds weight to the aircraft. Processes exist for forming bonded joints between TPCs and metal fittings, however these bonded joints must be processed in ovens or autoclaves which limits the length of the parts that can be processed due to the size capacity of commercially available equipment.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method for fabricating TPC structures and parts having integrated metal fittings in a continuous process. Embodiments of the disclosure are directed towards satisfying this need.